Maleficent's Curse
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Not long after Ben's coronation Mal discovers Maleficent has placed a curse on her boyfriend and his sister. What makes things even worse is she has until Ben & Bree's birthday to find an antidote for the curse or they will lose Ben & Bree forever. With the help of her friends, will she be able to save them? Story adopted from Stardust16.
1. Something's Wrong

**So since Abducted has now finished I've decided to upload this story that I adopted from Stardust16, it was previously called Curses & Catastrophes. I have been working on it for a while. I hope you like it x**

* * *

It had been a week since Ben's coronation and much to Audrey and Chad's disdain Ben and Mal were still together. But Mal was beginning to worry about her boyfriend, he hadn't been himself lately. He had bags under his eyes and was snapping at the littlest things. As she was walking to the cafeteria Mal noticed Ben was heading outside and decided to follow him, knowing she would have a better chance of getting him to open up about what was wrong if they were alone.

She followed him out to the courtyard and was about to shout to him when Audrey came out of nowhere and headed straight for Ben. Mal stopped walking when Ben did and thanks to her sensitive fairy hearing she was able to hear what was being said without having to move closer. "Hey Benny-Boo." The prissy princess greeted Ben in an annoying and clearly fake cheery voice.

Mal heard Ben sigh before turning to face the brunette. "What do you want Audrey?" The teen King practically snapped at her. As much as Mal hated Audrey she couldn't help but worry about Ben even more now. He never spoke to anyone like that, not even Audrey or Chad was spoken to like that but Ben.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." She told him, her voice sickeningly sweet. "Everyone had noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. So I was thinking that we should go to Fairy Godmother and have the spell that evil fairy spawn has you under removed. Then you can come back to me and we can be happy again." The princess told Ben. Mal was shocked. Not by Audrey's words, they had no effect on her, but by Ben's answering growl. She had never heard Ben growl before and the sound wasn't pleasant.

Ben spun to face Audrey as quickly as his tired aching body would allow and the brunette could see the teen King's anger before he even opened his mouth. "Enough Audrey!" Ben snapped. If Mal didn't know any better she would say Ben sounded almost like her mother right about now. "I swear to hell if I hear you say Mal has me under a spell one more time I will lose it! She doesn't have me under a spell so you better drop it now! Believe it or not I love Mal! Why on earth would I want to leave her and get back with someone as shallow and self-centred as you! Now leave me alone!" Ben shouted at the brunette.

The purple haired teen watched as Audrey quickly ran away from Ben. But Mal's eyes never left her boyfriend. The purplette was debating on whether or not to let him calm down when she noticed him grasp a nearby table, almost falling over. Mal immediately rushed to his side to support his weight so he didn't fall. "Ben are you okay?" She asked as he took a seat on the bench.

"I'm fine." Ben stated and Mal immediately noticed the anger that was lacing his voice.

It was as crouched in front of him that she noticed just how poorly he looked. His hair was messy and sticking up all over the place, his skin was almost pure white, there were dark circles around his eyes and his eyes conveyed just how tired he was. "Ben I'm worried about you. You look really poorly." She told him.

"Yeah, 'cause that makes me feel so much better. Thanks." The teem king told her, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Gently grasping Ben's hands Mal shuffled a little closer to her boyfriend. "Are you sure Ben?" She asked. Ben sat there and seemed to ignore his girlfriend but when she tried to place her hand in his forehead to check for a temperature, he decided he'd had enough. He couldn't just sit here and watch her fuss over literally nothing.

Ben stood up abruptly, the unexpected action causing Mal to fall the short distance to the floor. The purplette couldn't help but look up at Ben with a shocked look on her face. "I told you I'm fine." The teen King told his girlfriend. "I'm tired from the stress of being King. So for goodness sake just stop your unnecessary fussing." He snapped at the shocked purplette. Ben looked down at Mal one last time before rolling his eyes at her and walking away.

Mal followed Ben with her eyes and determined he was heading to the castle before he disappeared from view. The purplette didn't know what was going on with Ben. She wanted to believe that it was just the added stress of running the Kingdom, but even that wouldn't cause Ben to behave like that towards her. His behaviour was becoming more and more eratic, it had been since his coronation. She didn't know what was causing Ben to behave like this but as Mal stood and brushed the blades of grass from her clothes she knew one thing, she would need help to figure this one out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this isn't very long but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any preferences to other pairings please review and tell me. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Worried About Ben

**So I would just like to say that all rights to the OC in this chapter named 'Amy' belong to PinkSakura271 x**

* * *

It was the day after Ben had snapped at her and Mal was beyond worried. Ben had never called her last night to even see if she was okay let alone apologise for what had happened. She had continued to watch him through out the day yesterday, after he had returned from Castle Beast and noticed he was the same with everybody. It wasn't just her. She had seen him snap at Lonnie, Doug and even Fairy Godmother today. She knew she needed to figure out what was wrong with Ben which is why she was in her dorm with Evie, Jay, Carlos and her twin sister Amy before breakfast this morning.

"Have any of you noticed a change in Ben recently?" Mal asked the group of her siblings.

Immediately they all nodded. "Yeah, he's not as cheerful as he usually is." Evie said. "He acutally ignored me today. It's like he's a completely different person." She told the group.

Jay then spoke up. "He's got more aggressive during Tourney practice as well." The rest of his sentence was finished off by Carlos.

"If I didn't know better I'd say he was a VK." Carlos said.

Amy then leant forward. "Plus he's been looking really tired and drained lately. I think he actually fell asleep in our English lesson yesterday." She had noticed the change in her sister's boyfriend a few days ago but wasn't sure whether to mention it to Mal or not. Eventually she had mentioned it but as she assumed Mal would have, her sister had already noticed the change.

Mal couldn't help but nod to them all. It just confirmed the purplette's thoughts, that something was seriously wrong with her boyfriend. "Maybe you should talk to Ben about it, Mal. He'll listen to you." Evie suggested and a sad smile crossed Mal's face as she remembered what had happened yesterday when she had tried to do exactly that.

"I tried yesterday." Mal admitted. "It didn't go well. He had already had a go at Audrey and when I tried to talk to him he snapped at me for askign if her was okay. Then he walked away from me without another word." She left out the part where he accidently knocked her to the floor and didn't bother to help her up knowing how protective Amy could get. Ben had enough problems to deal with and she didn't want her overprotective twin sister to add to it.

The teens all shared a worried look. If Ben wasn't listening to Mal then they really wasn't sure what to try. They may not have been together long but Ben always listened to Mal, even when the teens had first arrived. "There must be something we can do." Evie said, the others immediately sgreeing with her. Ben was the first person to ever trust them and give them a chance, they had to help him now. They couldn't just leave him to suffer like this. Not after he had given them a life away from their parents, a life they had all secretly wanted.

Mal couldn't help but sigh. "The only thing I can do is try talking to him again. Maybe if I talk to him in the morning he won't be as moody." Mal suggested.

"Want me to come with you?" Amy asked her sister.

Shaking her head Mal responded. "No Cherry Blossom. I think this is something I need to do myself." She said, sighing again Mal stood and headed out of the room to find her boyfriend.

It didn't take long for Mal to find him sat outside in the courtyard. As she approached him she noticed he looked even worse then he had yesterday. The circles around his eyes had gotten darker and his skin had gotten paler. As Mal approached him she heard the warning bell for the first lesson ring through the grounds of Auradon Prep. She watched as Ben stood from his seat before he collapsed to the ground. The purple haired teen immediately ran to her boyfriend, dropping to the floor next to him. "Ben!?" She called out to him shaking him slightly. "Ben!" She shouted.

When she didn't get a response she quickly pulled out her phone and speed dialed the one person who would help her with no questions asked and wouldn't already be in her lesson. "Hey, Cherry Blossom." Mal said as Any answered the phone, her voice thick with emotion. "I need you to get Fairy Godmother and meet me in the courtyard... Yeah, I'm fine but Ben's not... Please hurry." She said before hanging up. She just hoped that her twin sister would be fast. She needed to know what was wrong with Ben and the fact that he wasn't responding to her was worrying her tremendously.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is short. The next one will be longer however. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Staying By Ben's Side

To Mal it felt like hours before she heard footsteps approaching her and a still unconscious Ben but really it had only been ten minutes. The purple haired teen tore her gaze away from her boyfriend to find Amy and Fairy Godmother rushing towards her. She tried to smile at them but found that she just couldn't manage it.

"Oh my god! What happened!?" Fairy Godmother exclaimed as she noticed Ben lying on the floor with Mal knelt next to him.

Mal couldn't help but get a few tears in her eyes as she looked at Fairy Godmother's worried face. "I don't know. I was walking towards him and he just collapsed, out of nowhere." Mal glanced back at Ben before her eyes locked onto Fairy Godmothers face again. Only then did she noticed that the older fairy wasn't looking surprised, just concerned. "Why are you looking like that? You actually don't look surprised at all. What the hell do you know?" Mal demanded to know.

Amy couldn't help but be shocked at the way her sibling was talking to Fairy Godmother but she knew it was from a place of love and worry for Ben. What shocked the pink haired teen was the headmistress' response. The older fairy gained both Mal and Amy's attention as she sighed. "Bree collapsed about ten minutes before Amy came and told me about Ben." She admitted, shocking the two sisters.

But it was the pink haired sibling that came out of her shock first. "Does Malice know?" Amy asked before Fairy Godmother shook her head. "He deserves to know what's going on. That's his girlfriend!" She exclaimed. The pinkette couldn't believe Fairy Godmother had kept this from their brother. As she pulled out her phone to ring Malice she saw him entering the courtyard. Since he didn't have lessons till gone ten he had chosen to take Malia to school that morning, meaning he had no idea about Ben or Bree. Until he noticed his sisters stood near an unconscious Ben.

Malice immediately ran towards the group, concern written across his face. "What's going on? What's wrong with Ben?" He asked his sisters and the Headmistress.

"He just collapsed." Mal stated, turning to look at her older brother. "And it's not just Ben." Seeing her brother's comfusion the purplette decided to elaborate for him. "Bree has collapsed as well." Malice quickly became worried about his girlfriend. In the time he had known her she had never been ill, looking tired and worn out maybe, but certainly not ill.

"Where is she?" Malice asked, turning to face Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother looked betweent he three concerned siblings before smiling slightly. They may not have been here long but it was clear they were good kids, they never belonged on the Isle of the Lost. "She's in the school hospital wing. Where I need to take Ben. You three go back to your classes, I'll come and inform you when we know something." She said.

"Like hell we will!" Mal and Malice exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm seeing Bree now." Malice stated.

"And there's no way I'm leaving Ben." Mal told the older fairy. "I'm staying by his side, no matter what." She said before turning to her brother. "M? Think you can carry Ben to the hospital wign for me? He's a little too heavy for me to carry." She asked Malice, who simply smiled in response.

Nodding Malice stepped towards his sister before kneeling down and lifting Ben from the floor. "No problem, M." Amy couldn't help but smile at her siblings. It also didn't escape her notice that now they were forever free of Maleficent they had all gotten even closer then they were on the Isle. Something that made the pink haired teen incredibly happy.

Fairy Godmother couldn't help but smile slightly at the teens. "Okay, if that's how you feel then who am I to stand in your way. I've already called King Adam and Queen Belle, they're on their way." She told them before turning and leading the way into Auradon Prep. Malice and Mal shared a worried look at this information. Amy would be returning to her lessons but the other two were staying with their partners and not they would have to contend with their partners parents, and they weren't sure where things stood with them.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. What Is Wrong With Them?

Mal and Malice, who was carrying Ben, followed Fairy Godmother up to the hospital wing of the school while Amy reluctantly went back to her lessons for the day, unless her siblings text her. If one or both of them needed her, detention be damned she would be by their sidein an instant. After gently placing the unconscious King on the empty bed Malice quickly moved over to Bree grasping her hand, Mal doing the same woth Ben. Simultaneously Mal and Malice leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss on their respective partners lips, but were disheartened when nothing happened. Wasn't true love's kiss supposed to break any spell or curse?

A sigh drew the siblings attention away from their partners and towards Fairy Godmother. "I was worried that would happen." She said. The teins shared an upset and worried look with each other. They needed to find out what was wrong with their partners and fast. They wouldn't forgive themselves if anything happened to them.

Locking their gaze onto each others, they had a conversation with their eyes. Fairy Godmother was shocked at their communication but left them to it. She knew of their tempers when something put Ben and Bree in danger. She may be the Fairy Godmother but she wasn't going to entice their wrath if she could help it. She knew they had Maleficent's temper, as did Amy, and they had unknown magical powers/talents that could easily become uncontrolled if they were pushed too far.

The door behind Fairy Godmother opened to reveal a worried looking Belle and Adam. Mal and Malice immediately curtsied to the former King and Queen, as they began to get a little nervous. This was the first time since the coronation they had seen the two royals. Belle had sent numerous invitations to the castle but the siblings always found a way around going, worried about the reception they would get.

"What happened?" Queen Belle asked as she looked between her unconscious childrenn and their partners. She could see that Mal loved Ben and Malice loved Bree. As long as they treat her children right she had no issue at all with them dating, but she would like to get to know them better. However that was an issue for another day, right now she had to figure out what had happened to her children.

The brother and sister shared a look with each other before Mal turned to face the royals. "We don't know. They just collapsed out of the blue." She told them. She knew from the nerves in his eyes that Malice wouldn't tell them so that left it down to her.

"Oh no!" Belle exclaimed shocking the twins and even Fairy Godmother. It seemed they knew what was wrong with their children. The brunette Queen turned to face her husband who looked extremely pale, like he himself was about to pass out. "Adam, the curse." She whispered to her husband. But every other occupant in the room that was conscious had extremely sensitive fairy hearing and heard her anyway. Each shocked by what Belle had said.

Mal's eyes were wide as she looked between her brother, Fairy Godmother and the royal couple in the room. "What curse?" Mal asked. But when the two brunette royals simply looked at each other Mal's temper flared and a ripple of magic came off of her. "What curse!? What is wrong with them!?" Mal demanded, Malice nodding along signalling he also wanted to know. Adam however sighed and turned to the aggitated teens. This explanation wouldn't go down well but they had a right to know, who knows maybe they can help break the curse.

 **Author's Note: I know it's a little short but I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. The Truth

**So sorry for not updating recently guys! I will be uploading every story and hopefully getting up to date with 365 Day of Bal on Sunday but I wanted to give you guys this little update. Hope you guys like this x**

Mal and Malice continued to look at the King as he took a deep calming breath. The siblings didn't know what they were about to hear but clearly it wasn't going to be good news and the siblings prepared to hear the worst. Belle took Adam's hand as a form of support and even Fairy Godmother became a little worried about what the royal couple were going to say.

"When I banished the villains to the Isle most were given a trial, to determine whether or not they belonged on the Isle or they were okay to stay in Auradon." Adam began explaining. This was something Mal and Malice knew already but they stayed quiet, knowing there was a lot more to this story. "But as you can probably imagine your mother didn't take it so well and somehow managed to escape." The older King stated.

A feeling of dread filled both Mal and Malice, looking at each other they both had a feeling they knew where this was going but hoped they were wrong. Malice however had a gut feeling that they were right in their thoughts. He couldn't explain it, he just knew. As the pair turned back to the royals the feeling of dread only grew in the pit of their stomach's. "So I went out searching for Maleficent with a search party." He told them. The pair kept their eyes on the King but out of the corner of their eyes they noticed Fairy Godmother shiver a little bit, almost as if remembering something terrible.

"We found her after almost a month of her causing devistation and havoc wherever she went." King Adam told them. The siblings flinched slightly, they knew how ruthless their mother had been on the Isle without the use of magic, they didn't want to think about what she was like while she was here. "Obviously she wasn't just going to come peacefully and we fought. Well she used magic and I did my best to dodge it." He said. "But after that everything happened kind of fast. I used my signet ring, which Fairy Godmother enchanted, to send her to the Isle. But as I did I heard her muttering a curse at me. Up until now I assumed she didn't have chance to finish it since no magic hit me and I felt fine, but now obviously things are different." He finished his story.

Both teens were livid but it was Mal who spoke first. "What the hell!?" She shouted at the King. "Who in their right mind hears Maleficent muttering a curse and doesn't check to see what it was!?" She questioned.

Malice was about to back up his sister but Fairy Godmother quickly spoke. "Mal, don't speak to the King and Queen like that." The older fairy scolded her but neither teen could care and Malice quickly answered for his sister.

"Why should we!?" He asked, his voice also raised as he stood from his seat. "Because they didn't use their brains Ben and Bree, their children, are suffering for their mistake! And to top it off we have no idea what curse she used or how long we have left until it takes hold of the fully, for all we know it already has and we're too late!" Malice ranted. He didn't care that she was speaking to royalty, he didn't care that he was speaking to his girlfriends parents. All he could see in front of him were two idiotic people who didn't bother to check what curse Maleficent had cast, who never even mentioned it until their children were in danger.

They couldn't believe the couple had left it over twenty years to even mention the curse Maleficent had cast. Who in their right mind would do that!? The purple haired siblings simply didn't understand it. They didn't understand how they could willingly put themselves and their children in danger like that. But the siblings tried to push that to the back of their mind for now, they had more important things to do. Like figuring out what curse Maleficent had cast on the King and whether they could reverse it or if its too late.

After a silent discussion Mal quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to their younger sister, Amy. The pair wasn't going to leave Ben and Bree on their own. Sure Fairy Godmother and Belle would be there, since they would need Adam's help for what they had in store, but they wanted someone they trusted fully with their partners.

Minutesw later Amy ran through the door behind the royal couple, immediately moving between the two unconscious brunette's. "Thanks Amy." Mal and Malice said in unison to their sister.

"No worries." She responded, hugging both of them. "Now go figure out what happened so we can find a way to fix it." The pinkette stated, practically shoving them towards the door. The duo wanted to explain to Amy what they knew so far but time was a key factor here and they had to get moving.

Nodding they turned to face Adam. "Let's go." Malice said to the King, who looked between the two siblings with a confused look.

"Why?" The king asked.

Mal couldn't help but sigh at him. He was just wasting time by having them explain what they were doing but she immediately found herself talking. "We're going back in time to find out what curse was cast. Since it's your memory you need to be there." She told him before the three of them left, heading for Mal, Amy and Evie's dorm room.

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Back To The Past

It only took a few minutes for the trio to be inside Mal, Amy and Evie's dorm room and the purplette immediately headed for her spell book. "Crap!" Mal exclaimed, slamming the drawer of her bedside cabinet closed. As she turned she noticed Malice and Adam's confused faces. "I forgot me and Evie gave our spell book and magic mirror to Ben, to keep in the museum." She told them and Malice's face immediately fell.

"Can't you think of a spell?" He asked his sister. They couldn't just do nothing. "Anything off the top of your head? Literally anything?" The blonde/purple haired teen practically begged. It wasn't like his sister to never have an idea and the fact that Ben and Bree's life was at stake meant if he had to beg his sister then he would quite happily do that. He couldn't lose his girlfriend.

Mal stood there for a few seconds thinking of every spell she could remember from her mothers book. "I have a spell but I have no idea if it will work." She told her brother and Adam.

"Just try it." Surprising Mal it wasn't Malice who spoke but it was in fact Adam.

Nodding Mal took a breath before taking one of her brothers hands and one of Adam's in her own. "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send us back to where we'll find, what I wish in place and time." She chanted before the three of them were surrounded but a cloud of deep purple smoke.

* * *

As the smoke cleared neither Mal nor Malice could believe their eyes. They could only just work out that this place was supposed to be a village. The houses were either on fire or completely burned down and there were no people in sight, but as they looked to Adam they saw him watching something intently. Turning they noticed two people in a stand off of some kind.

Slowly they walked closer and immediately recognised a younger version of Adam and a younger version of their mother. They stopped at what they guessed was a safe distance but where they could still see and hear everything. The trio didn't know if they could be seen or heard so they kept quiet and watched the fight unfold, well young Maleficent was throwing magic and young Adam was doing his best to dodge them. Well they thought they were at a safe distance until a large magic ball came hurdling their way.

Both Mal and Malice threw up a protective shield around the three of them. Thankfully the ball bounced off of the shield. What they didn't expect was for the magic ball to ricochet off the shield and hit younger Adam in his side. "So that's how it managed to hit me there." Adam wondered out loud and the purple haired twins noticed him absentmindedly rubbing his ribs.

The twins were about to apologise when shouting drew their attention away from their partners father. "You won't win, Maleficent! I will send you to the Isle with the rest of the villains!" The younger Adam shouted. Mal, Malice and Adam watched as the young Maleficent laughed tauntingly at the younger King.

"Oh please!" Maleficent exclaimed as she continued her magical attack. "You don't stand a chance at stopping me without magic." To emphasize her point the Mistress of all Evil stopped throwing the magic and fire balls at him and simply stood watching him. Neither twin could believe that Adam was attempting to face down Maleficent by himself and they couldn't help but feel admiration towards him. Mal had struggled to face her mother and he was just as powerful magically at the dark fairy, yet here was a new King with no powers staring her in the face.

They watched as the younger Adam clenched a fist and pointed his fist at the younger Maleficent. They watched as his signet ring, that matched the one on Mal's hand that Ben had given her, glowed slightly. But they also noticed Maleficent begin to smirk. "With this ring on my hand, I banish you with the rest to the Island." Adam rhymed but at the same time, with the young Adam seemingly completely oblivious Maleficent chanted "This curse I place upon your line will affect descendants present and future, until the day of their seventeenth when it takes hold and I will watch with humor."

The evil fairy just managed to finish her curse before blue smoke circled her and she disappeared. Mal, Malice and Adam watched as the younger Adam fell to the floor exhausted before purple smoke surrounded them and took them back to the present.

* * *

Noticing they were back in Mal, Amy and Evie's dorm room they all let out a worried breath. "When do Ben and Bree turn seventeen?" Malice asked, breaking the silence as he noticed Adam's worried expression.

"A week today." The former King stated. Both Mal and Malice gasped at this news. They had exactly one week to find a counter curse or antidote or heaven knows what could happen to the loves of their lives.

 **Author's Note: I apologise for the long delay between updates. I have had a personal loss I have been trying to deal with. I will now be back regularly and will upload another chapter in a couple of days as an apology. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	7. One Week Left

Mal, Malice and Adam headed back to the room that held an unconscious Ben and Bree. Malie and Mal's eyes filled with sadness as they looked at their girlfriend/boyfriends unconscious body, something Amy noticed as her siblings turned to look at her. "Hey, any luck?" She asked, although she knew by their faces any news wouldn't be good news.

"We have a week to find a cure." Malice told his youngest sister, when he realized Mal wouldn't/couldn't say it.

"A week!" Both Amy and Fairy Godmother exclaimed. It was enough to shock Mal out of her thoughts and to start paying attention to what was going on around her.

It was then a plan slowly began to form in her head. Turning to face Fairy Godmother Mal spoke for the first time since they went to the past. "I need every book you have on curses." She stated and Fairy Godmother nodded to her.

"It's a lot of books though." the older fairy informed.

Growling lightly Mal snapped, her anger taking over slightly. "I don't care. I want all of them in my dorm by the time I get back." She almost yelled. Malice and Amy were shocked at the way she was speaking to the headmistress but they knew their sister was emotional. She was concerned, worried, angry and who know what else. It was then she lowered her voice as she addressed Belle. "If I give you my number will you let me know immediately if there's a change in them?" She asked. Belle smiled sadly as she nodded and allowed the purplette to put her number in her cell phone. "Amy, Malice you're with me." She ordered and the two instinctively moved towards her. The trio headed out of the room but before Malice or Amy could ask where they were going Mal transported them out of Auradon Prep.

As the smoke cleared Mal's siblings noticed they were outside the museum and both were confused. Sharing a look Amy stepped a little closer to her sister, gently grasping Mal's hand in her own. "Mal? What are we doing here?" She asked her older sister.

"We're getting my spell book and Evie's magic mirror. Then we're going back to Auradon Prep to find an antidote to this curse." Mal stated and Amy nodded. Technically Mal was about to steal the items but Amy saw the determination in her sister's eyes and knew nothing would talk her out of it. To be fair Amy knew they would need the two objects to help them anyway. The pink haired sibling just couldn't believe this was happening. Mal and Malice had finally found happiness and because of their mother it might be taken away from them.

The trio walked through the doors and straight past the security guard. None of them particularly cared what the guard thought when they walked out with the two objects, they just knew they needed them. As they reached the hall where Mal knew her spell book and Evie's mirror was she was torn between getting them and confronting her mother. In a few seconds her mind was made up. She didn't have time to deal with her mother right now, she needed to find a way to save Ben and Bree.

Walking into the room they smiled seeing the mirror in a glass case and the spell book in a protective shield. "You two get Evie's mirror, I'll get my book." She stated before walking towards the book. She wasn't sure what would work so she simply said the first spell that came to mind. "With the power that I wield, make a hole in this shield." She chanted, smirking as a hole just big enough for the book to fit through appeared.

Reaching in to get the book she heard a loud crash next to her. Looking over as she pulled the book free of the protection shield she saw her siblings had smashed the glass case and Amy was now holding Evie's mirror. The purplette raised her eyebrow at the pair. "What?" Malice asked his sister while Amy just smiled. "When have we ever done anything quietly?"

The triplets shared a laugh at this, knowing full well how true it was. Seconds later the guard came running in seeing them holding the book and mirror in their hands. "You shouldn't have those!" He shouted. "Put those back immediately!" The man ordered and Mal's smile vanished as she took a step forward, her eyes glowing brightly.

"Or what?" The teen asked.

The guard faltered for a second as he saw her glowing eyes but soon regained his confidence. "Or I'll ring King Adam or King Ben and have you arrested." He told them and Mal grinned, almost evilly.

"Go for it." She stated before walking out of the room and out of the museum, malice and Amy following her. Once outside she shared a look with her siblings before pulling out her cell phone and typing a message.

 **To Carlos, Evie, Doug, Jane, Jay, Lonnie: My dorm now! It's urgent!**

Once she sent that message she transported herself and her siblings back to Auradon Prep. She just hoped it wouldn't take long for the others to get there. They needed to find the answer soon. They only had one week left.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought x**


	8. Starting Their Research

**So sorry for the delay in updates guys! Hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

As the triplets appeared back in Mal, Evie and Amy's dorm they realized just how many books Fairy Godmother was talking about and Mal became extremely thankful she called in the reinforcements. All three beds were piled with books as was their desk. As each triplet moved to pick up a book and begin their research, the door flung open revealing Carlos, Jay, Evie, Doug, Jane and Lonnie all with worried expressions.

"What's going on? What are these books for?" Evie asked as she looked around the room and the others followed her into the room. None of them quite understood what was going on but from the look on the triplets faces they knew it was bad news.

Mal looked at her friends before taking a deep breath. "We have to break a curse on Ben and Bree." She told them and watched as shock crossed all their faces. "We tried True Love's Kiss but it didn't work. It seems my mother found a way around that after what happened with Aurora. But we only have a week." She said. The only reason she had made it through the explanation without bursting into tears was because Amy had hold of her hand comfortingly.

Without another word everybody picked up a book from the nearest pile and sat around the room, opening their books once they were sat in their seats. Mal couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of all her friends helping her and Malice. It brought a smile to her face to see how much Ben and Bree meant to their little family unit. She went back to her book and tried her hardest to focus, knowing that if she missed something she could miss the antidote for her mother's curse.

But both Mal and Malice found it hard to concentrate. Something Amy noticed immediately. "Why don't you guys go see Ben and Bree." The pinkette suggested to her siblings. She noticed the pair share a worried look but she also knew that they wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading the books. "I'll let you know the second we find something." She promised and a little reluctantly Mal and Malice stood.

"Fine." Malice grumbled before holding the mirror out to Evie. "We thought this might help." He told her. Evie stood quickly and took the object from Malice with a small tight smile, nodding her thanks to him. Mal passed the spell book to Amy before the pair were hugged by the pinkette and they left.

They walked in silence to their partners room in the hospital wing, both lost in their own thoughts. Unknown to them though their thoughts were exactly the same, worrying about what would happen to Ben and Bree if they didn't find a cure in time. With a sigh from both of them, Mal and Malice entered the room to find both Ben and Bree in the same position they had been in when they had left. The brunette's didn't look any worse which Mal and Malice took as a good sign but they also didn't look any better. "Amy's looking for a cure." Was all Malice said to the three adults in the room and when Mal went and sat next to Ben and gently took his hand while Malice did the same with Bree.

Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother sat and watched the teens with a sad expression. They were worried, concerned and stressed about the situation occurring in front of them and it hurt them to know there was nothing they could do. They just had to hope Amy was able to find something.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Amy watched as her two siblings left the room. She had hated the way their faces had fallen when she told them to go to Ben and Bree but she had no choice. She wanted to help them get the loves of their lives back but she couldn't do that when all she could feel was anger, sadness, guilt and fury coming from them. It was in times like this that Amy realized being an empath sucked. Taking a deep breath Amy turned her attention to the two books in her hands; Maleficent's spell book and one of the books Fairy Godmother had left in the room.

With a shrug she placed the book from fairy Godmother to a side and began reading Maleficent's spell book. She didn't think there would be anything in here but she thought it best to check. As Amy read through the book she couldn't stop the sigh from escaping her lips if she tried. As she assumed there was nothing in there about a reversal to the curse. There wasn't even any mention of the curse at all. But one thing she did come across that would help was a speed reading spell that she assumed Mal wrote in there before she gave to to Fairy Godmother.

 _It's worth a try._ Amy thought to herself before picking up the previously discarded book from Fairy Godmother. "Read it fast at lightning speed, remember everything that I need." The pink haired teen chanted before moving her finger left, right, up and then pointing tot he book in her hand, a few pink sparks coming from her finger and surrounding the book as she did.

In a few minutes Amy had finished that book and sighed at not reading anything of importance. So as she grabbed the next book she repeated the spell and action to be able to read the book as fast as possible. She just hoped they found something helpful soon. They only had a week and time was running out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again I'm sorry for the delay in updating. Life got in the way of me writing and updating but I should not be back regularly. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Finding A Cure

Amy wasn't annoyed but she wasn't happy either. She had read every book using the speed reading spell and had only found one possible cure, and it was one she wanted to avoid if possible. The only cure she could find to break a curse like this would be to kill the caster, but she refused to let herself on any of her siblings to become murderers. She just needed to find another way.

The pinkette stood so she could stretch her muscles, that was when she saw a large black book on the floor next to Evie. Slowly, so she didn't wake anybody up, Amy crossed the room and picked up the book. She performed the speed reading spell on it but stopped half way through. "Yes!" She exclaimed, jolting all the other teens awake. "Sorry." She apologised to them but they were all wide awake now.

"Did you find something?" Evie asked the pinkette.

Nodding Amy placed the book on the table before transporting herself to Ben and Bree's room. Once there she had everyone's attention immediately, except for Belle who had chosen to go and look after Malia for the night so Mal and Malice could stay with Ben and Bree. "I think I've found a cure." She told her siblings, both of whom immediately jumped out of their seats. "It's complicated though. Can you come back with us, Fairy Godmother?" She asked. Receiving a nod in response the pink haired teen turned to Belle and Adam. "We'll let you know if its any good or not." She promised Adam before transporting herself, Mal, Malice and Fairy Godmother back to their dorm.

Once there she showed them the page in the book and the triplets watched as Fairy Godmother read through the potion. With a sigh Fairy Godmother looked at the none teens in the room. They all looked so hopeful, she just hoped it would work. "It should work but there's a few ingredients that I don't have here." She told them.

Malice, Mal and Amy shared a smile at hearing the potion should work. It was the first bit of good news they'd had all day. "Can you get them?" Lonnie asked the Headmistress.

"If I had more time then yes, but the potion takes five days to brew and I will have to stay here and watch the potion. It needs to be kept under a careful eye." She admitted. The headmistress hated the way some of the smiles and hopeful looks fell off of some of the teens faces.

What no one expected was for the triplets to continue smiling at each other before turning back to the Headmistress. "What if we go get the ingredients for you?" Amy asked Fairy Godmother. "I'm sure we could if you tell us where to find them." She stated and the other two nodded at her statement.

With a small smile Fairy Godmother turned to face the determines looking triplets. She coudlnt' believe she was looking at the children of Maleficent right now. They had such love in their hearts it was unbelievable, considering where they grew up and who raised them. "I don't doubt your abilities to find the ingredients." She stated. All three triplets raised an eyebrow at the sound of Fairy Godmother's voice. There was something she wasn't saying and they all knew it. "three of them are easy enough; you can find the cardamom in Charmington, the hollyhook seeds in Auroria and the ragged robin in Sherwood Forest." She told the teens, all of whom nodded.

"The problem is that two of the other ingredients will be difficult for you children." She said to them. "The blood root can only be found in the Forbidden Forest and the nightshade can only be found on the isle of the Lost." She told them. All the VK's present shivered at the mention of those two places but everyone straightened their backs after the initial shock had worn off.

Taking a step forward Evie spoke up. "We can do it." She told the Headmistress. Seeing the triplets were about to argue with her she quickly turned to face them. "We are all going with you. Don't try and argue with us." She stated and the other teens nodded causing Mal, Malice and Amy to smile slightly.

Nodding Fairy Godmother addressed the group. "Okay then. I'll get everything ready and start brewing in the morning. I will need those ingredients by the end of the fourth day of brewing of the potion will not work. Come and see me before you leave, so I can make sure you know what ingredients you are looking for." She told them before heading out of the room.

"Okay everyone. Let's try and get some sleep. We have a long few days ahead of us." Malice stated. Seeing everyone's reluctance to leave Mal conjured some air matress' on the floor so everyone had somewhere to sleep before they all changed and climbed into their beds. They all just hoped this worked. None of them wanted to lose Ben and Bree.

 **Author's Note: Again I lost this chapter and had to rewrite it. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Starting Their Search

The next morning Mal, Amy, Malice, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane were in the cafeteria eating. Well all except the triplets were eating. Amy was too worried about her siblings to eat and Mal and Malice were worried about their partners and annoyed with the sympathetic looks they were getting from everyone else in the room. Eventually Mal stood, having had enough of the looks. "Is everyone ready?" She asked and immediately everyone else at their table stood, their food completely forgotten. "We need to go see Fairy Godmother before we leave."

Without another word the group the purplette out of the room, all ignoring the looks the other students were sending them. It wasn't long before they were in Fairy Godmother's office. "Are you all going?" The Headmistress asked the group of nine teens, all of whom nodded. "Okay then and you all know what you need to look out for?" She asked. The older fairy wasn't happy about sending the teens to gather these ingredients especially when one of them was on the Isle but she had no choice if the potion was to be brewed within the time frame they had.

"Yeah, we used Evie's mirror earlier so we know what they all look like and roughly where to find them." Malice stated.

Fairy Godmother smiled slightly at the teens before she moved around the desk to stand in front of the group. "Okay then." She said and the teens could here the reluctance in her voice. They all knew the woman didn't want them to go but none of them had any other choice if they wanted to save Ben and Bree. "Just promise me that you all will stay safe. Please."

Amy stepped forward so she was directly in front of the woman. "I promise. We will all come back safe and sound." She stated. The Headmistress smiled before hugging all the teens and wishing them luck, after which the teens headed out of the office. One they were far enough away that they couldn't be heard the group stopped.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" Jay asked. "Where are we going first?"

Everyone immediately turned to Mal and Malice. They had always been the leaders of their group on the Isle and always knew what to do in situations like this. Unsurprisingly it was Mal that spoke up at that moment. "I think we should go to Charmington and Auroria first, they seem to be the easiest potion ingredients to find." She stated. "I'm gunna pop and see Ben, I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes okay?" She received nods in response.

She watched her siblings and friends head out of the building before she turned and walked in the direction of Ben and Bree's room, she knew Malice had visited Bree earlier that morning. It didn't take long before she was walking into the room, and turned to face Adam and Belle with a small smile. "We're leaving soon to get the ingredients Fairy Godmother is missing. She thinks this potion will work and reverse my mother's curse." She explained to the couple. "Are you able to watch Malia while we are gone?"

With a smile Belle stood and embraced the teen. "Of course Mal. Malia's a sweetie and we'll take good care of her, I promise." She told the teen before stepping out of the embrace. "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?" The brunette Queen asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." She promise her boyfriends mother. "Is it okay if I have a minute with Ben?" Nodding Belle and Adam stood from their seats and left the room. Once the door was closed the purplette moved over to Bree and gently took hold of her hand. "We're going to fix this I promise." She told the unconscious brunette before moving over to her boyfriend. He looked even paler then when she had seen him last night and that worried her to no end. "I will only be gone for a few days Ben. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can and I'll reverse whatever my mom has done to you. I love you." She told the teen King before kissing his lips briefly and then leaving with tears in her eyes.

Mal didn't stop when she stepped out of the room and Adam and Belle tried to get her attention. The purplette knew of she stopped to talk to them she would cry and she refused to cry. It would waste time, time that could be better spent trying to get the rest of the ingredients that Fairy Godmother needs. She reached the courtyard after a few minutes and immediately walked up to the group. "You gusy ready?" She asked them.

"Yeah." They all responded and Mal immediately waved her hand surrounding them all in purple smoke and taking them to Charmington. She just hoped this potion would work or they were completely out of luck, ideas and time and that was something she couldn't allow to happen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. In Charmington

As the smoke cleared the nine teens found themselves in the middle on a street that lead to the main part of Charmington. They could see the castle in the background but before any of them moved they turned to face Mal again. "How are we going to find cardamom here?" Carlos asked.

He had intended the question to be answered by Mal but surprising the entire group Jane answered the question. "There's a bakery here that sells a Pumpkin Celebration Cake. It has cardamom seeds in it so we could get some from there. But I'm not sure which bakery it is, I haven't been here since I was like seven." She explained to the group. "Plus I don't have any money on me." She added causing all of the AK's to check their pockets and realize they also he no money to purchase what they needed.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Mal stated gaining everyone's attention immediately. "Lonnie, Jane and Doug I want you three to head into one of the bakerys and act like you want to order one of those cakes." She told them, earning three nods in return. "We'll keep on eye on you all with Evie's mirror. When you find the right place act like you want to order a cake. Me, Malice and Jay will sneak into the kitchen and find the cardamom while Evie, Amy and Carlos keep watch."

"You're going to steal them!?" Doug exclaimed.

All the VK's rolled their eyes at the half dwarfs reaction. "We don't have a choice, Doug." Carlos told the teen. "We need them and we have no money to buy them. This is the only way we can get them, unless you have any other ideas?" He asked.

Doug immediately shook his head, having absolutely no other ideas on how to get what they needed. "Okay then guys, let's go. We only have four days to find these ingredients and we have four other places to go." She said and Lonnie, Jane and Doug immediately headed towards the main shopping district in Charmington, with the six VK's following and keeping watch on the trio through Evie's mirror.

* * *

Three hours later and the teens had still not found the right bakery, it was lunch time now and the teens were starting to become annoyed with their lack of progress. Mal and Malice were beginning to loose hope as the three AK's entered the final bakery. The pair looked over Evie's shoulder as the mirror showed the trio inside the building. "Hi, do you sell Pumpkin Celebration Cakes?" they heard Lonnie asked through the mirror. "Yes, we do." The woman behind the counter responded.

Mal, Malice and Amy let out breaths they weren't even aware they were holding as the group of VK's headed around the back of the bakery. Evie and Amy carried on watching the mirror while Carlos kept an eye out for anyone approaching. Mal, Malice and Jay found the back door unlocked which made them smile, it was one less thing they had to worry about.

As the trio entered the kitchen of the bakery they realized they had no idea where to search, but they had to be fast and quiet. "Okay, Mal check the left, Jay check the right and I'll check those cupboards." Malice whispered and with nods each VK moved to their designated areas. It didn't take long for Jay to check the cabinets/cupboards since they were very organized, but he didn't find the ingredient they needed. So instead he decided to keep an eye on the woman in the shop with their friends.

The purplette checked the entire left side of the kitchen and huffed in annoyance when she didn't find what they were looking for. "Damn it." She muttered to herself.

"Found it." Malice whispered to the other two VK's in the kitchen, holding up a jar labelled 'Cardamom'. He shared a grin with his sister as she walked towards him. Neither would admit it but it felt kind of nice to go back to how they used to be, but their minds immediately floated back to Ben and Bree. They headed out of the kitchen and around to the front of the store, where Amy signaled for Jane, Doug and Lonnie to get out of there.

Once the none teens were back as one group they headed down a nearby alley, where they knew they wouldn't be seen. "Who's taking these back to Fairy Godmother?" Malice asked holding up the jar he had in his grasp.

Jane took a step forward. "I can. I've been practicing how to transport myself and I think I can do it." She told them and with a nod from Mal and Amy, Malice handed the jar to the young half fairy. They watched her concentrate for a few minutes before light blue smoke surrounded her and she disappeared.

Mal looked around at the other teens but her thoughts were distracted by the sound of various stomachs growling. "We'll find something to eat in Auroria, okay guys? Let's get out of here. We've got what we needed." She stated. The now seven other teens nodded to Mal as she waved her hand to transport them to the next Kingdom. The purplette just hoped things would continue to go this smoothly as they continued to search for the potion ingredients.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. Castle Beauty

After the group arrived in Auroria Evie, Jay, Malice and Carlos stole the group something to eat and they settled at the edge of the castle grounds to eat. Once they ate their lunch (The VK's giving most of it to the AK's who weren't used to having no food) they sat their for a while pondering what they would do next. But as usual Mal and Malice's thoughts soon turned to Ben and Bree. But they were brought out of their thoughts by Amy. "So what are we going to do? Are we keeping the Cardamom seeds with us or are we taking them to Fairy Godmother?" She asked.

"I think Jane and Doug should take them back." Mal stated immediately gaining everyone's attention. "Then Jane can help her mom with the antidote potion and Doug can let us know if anything changes with Ben and Bree." The purplette explained to the group and both Doug and Jane nodded their agreement. So once Malice handed the Cardamom to Jane Mal waved her hand in a circular motion surrounding the two in purple smoke, causing them to disappear.

What the group didn't count on was Castle Beauty having an invisible magic detecting barrier around it. Before they could react the teens found themselves surrounded by castle guards. The triplets were tempted to react with their magic to protect themselves but all three knew it would simply make things worse for them. So far they had done nothing wrong but if they attacked the guards then they would be arrested for sure.

A few seconds later each teen felt one of their arms being grabbed by a guard. "Come with us." The one holding Amy stated.

Malice couldn't help but scoff at the guards sentence. "Yeah, like we have much of a choice." He said, sarcasm lacing every word.

The guards led/dragged the teens through the castle and into the throne room where they noticed Queen Leah. Each guard bowed and reluctantly the VK's and Lonnie followed suit. None of the teens particularly liked the woman in front of them but she was royal so they followed protacol, even though Mal really wanted to curse the annoying woman seven ways to hell.

"Your majesty, we found these teenagers using magic on the castle grounds." The guard holding Mal stated.

Sharing a worried look the teens all looked towards each other but before any of them could explain Leah decided she had heard enough. "Lock them in the dungeons." She stated causing Mal and Malice to begin struggling against the guards hold. But eventually the two found themselves being held by four guards each and Amy had three holding her back as well. The triplets had all tried to use their magic to get free but found that not they were inside the castle they could no longer use their magic. Something was stopping them.

"Damn it!" Mal exclaimed as the seven teens were literally thrown into a cell and the door was locked behind them. She immediately rushed towards the door and grasped the bar but cried out in pain the second she hand touched the metal. Almost instantly the purplette released the metal and stepped away from the door.

"Mal! Are you okay!?" Amy exclaimed as she and Malice rushed towards their sister. Each of them winced as they looked at Mal's hand, instantly knowing the door to the cell was made of iron and none of them could touch it without being burned. What was worse for Amy and Malice though was that they had no way to help their sister or to ease the pain for her. That hurt them worse than anything else could.

They didn't know how long they had been sat in the cell, all they knew was that it was now dark outside and they were wasting time. The longer they were there the less time they had to find the potion ingredients that could save Ben and Bree. Jay had tried picking the lock but had been pushed away from the door by some kind of forcefield, as had Evie and Carlos when they had tried. This meant that they were stuck in the cell until someone came and let them out.

Eventually Mal, Malice and Amy heard footsteps approaching their cell and all three were immediately on their feet, with Evie, Carlos, Jay and Lonnie following their lead. All the teens were tired but they pushed through it. Time was of the essence here. "What did you do to end up in here?" A familiar voice asked the group and the teens weren't sure if they were happy to hear that voice or not. This could go either way and they all knew that.

"We didn't do anything. Leah locked us in here without hearing our story." Malice stated. "Please get us out of here. Ben and Bree's life could depend on it."

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	13. Help From Audrey

**Sorry for being gone for so long guys. I'll be back regularly now. I hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

The teens watched as the person grew nearer, confirming what they already knew. Audrey was here and was probably about to make things worse. "What do you mean?" The brunette princess asked the group in the cell. Audrey took a few steps closer so she was right outside the cell door and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Mal's hands. "Mal! What happened to your hands!?"

"Not important." Mal responded. "Please get us out of here. We need to hurry." She practically begged the royal on the other side of the cell door, getting as close to the door as she dared to.

A scoff from beside her drew the princess' attention to the pink haired teen. "Like hell it's not important!" Amy exclaimed before turning to the brunette. "She's placed three half fairies in a cell with iron bars and didn't tell us, knowing full well if we touch iron it will burn us. That's what happened to Mal's hands."

To say Audrey was shocked would be an understatement. "What did you mean by Ben and Bree's lives depend on you getting out of here?" the brunette questioned. She may not have been particularly welcoming to the VK's but she still cared about Ben and Bree. If she could help them then she would.

"Our mother cursed King Adam so something would happen to his kids on their sixteenth birthday. We have less then a week before the curse takes effect and we have five days to find the potion ingredients we need for the antidote." Malice explained.

The triplets heard Evie, Lonnie, Jay and Carlos step up behind them. All the teens seemeed to think they would have to argue with the brunette to get let out of the cell what they didn't expect was for the princess to pull a set of keys out of her pocket and unlock the cell door. "Come with me." Audrey said quietly. A little reluctantly the seven teens walked out of the cell and stopped near the brunette princess, unsure of where they would be going now. "Lonnie, do you remember the hidden passaged that lead to my room that we found when we were kids?" The princess asked. The other brunette immediately nodded and Audrey smiled at her. "Take the other to my room using that way. I'm going to get you guys some food and after a good nights sleep I'll help you guys find whatever potion ingredients you need." She told the group.

Surprised the group of VK's nodded while Lonnie just smiled at Audrey. Lonnie was beyond happy to see her friend acting the way she used to when they were younger, before she started listening to Leah. She knew Audrey would get along with the VK's if she could just get away from her Grammie's way of thinking. "No problem." Lonnie said before leading the six VK's to the brunette's bedroom.

Over half an hour later found Malice, Amy, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie sat in Audrey's bedroom waiting for the brunette to come back. The group froze as they heard the door open slightly but they all released a breath at seeing Audrey walk into the room carrying a large bag. "Here. Help yourselves." The princess told the group as she placed the bag on her bed.

The group immediately started eating, except for Mal. She didn't dare try and open anything with the way her hands were hurting. This reluctance was something Audrey noticed immediately. "Mal, can you come here a sec?" The brunette called out and slowly the purplette stood and followed the princess into the bathroom. "Can I see your hands?" Audrey asked and Mal complied instantly.

Audrey couldn't help but grimace slightly at the bright red burns that were stretching across Mal's palms. After a few minutes of rummaging through her bathroom cabinet she turned back to Mal with a tube in her hand. "This should help. It's will ease the pain and help the burns heal. Please take it with you tomorrow so these won't get any worse." She explained as she began applying the cream.

"Why are you doing this, Audrey?" Mal questioned. Her and Audrey had never gotten along before yet here was the brunette helping her and seeming to care about her health. It was a very strange feeling for the purplette and she wasn't entirely convinced that the princess didn't have an unterior motive.

Sighing Audrey continued to apply the cream and bandage Mal's hands while she responded. "Believe it or not, I never hated you Mal." Audrey told the purplette shocking the other teen. "I listened to my Grammie when she said you were like your mom and I thought you were going to hurt Ben. Despite our nasty break up he's still my best friend and I couldn't stand the thought of him getting hurt. But at Ben's coronation I saw how much you cared for him and how much Malice cared for Bree and I realized my Grammie was wrong. You, Malice and Amy weren't and aren't evil, you were just misguided and misjudged when you all came here." She explained and Mal was beyond shocked but happy that things seemed to be smoothing over between the pair of them. "If it's okay with you I'd like to help you and the others save Ben and Bree and maybe we could try and be friends?" The brunette suggested and she finished wrapping the bandages around Mal's hands.

"Yeah, I think we could all try and be friends." Mal answered and the pair shared a smile.

"Lets go back. I guarantee you're hungry but you won't admit it." Audrey stated and the two teens laughed as they exited the bathroom earning themselves confused looks from the rest of the VK's, Malice and Amy especially. But one thing Malice and Amy knew was that Mal would explain later on, for now they would follow their sisters example and be civil towards the brunette. After all she had got them out of the cell, gotten them something to eat and tended to Mal's burnt hands, the least they could do in return is be civil.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	14. Hollyhock & Ragged Robin

The group had a semi descent sleep in Audrey's room but they were all woken up by the sound of shouting. "What did you think you were doing Audrey!? How could you let them out of that cell!?" They heard Leah shout at the brunette princess. Mal actually growled a little at the way the Queen was speaking to the princess, something that shocked the others.

"I let them out because they did nothing wrong to be in there and you know that!" The tanned princess shouted back. "I mean how heartless can you get to trap three half fairies in a cell with an iron door, knowing it will burn them!? I won't stand by and let you punish them when they've done nothing wrong!" Audrey ranted, shocking everyone stood in her bedroom. They all shared a shocked look at the sound of Audrey defending them. It was a sound that none of them ever thought they would hear.

Leah scoffed at her granddaughter. She couldn't believe the brunette was defending the VK's, she couldn't believe her granddaughter was defending Maleficent's spawn. "They will be locked up again in a few moments, I've already alerted the guards." She stated before turning and leaving.

Audrey quickly walked into her bedroom shutting and locking the door behind her. "Thanks, Audrey." Mal said as the brunette turned to face them.

Shrugging off the thanks from the group she handed Lonnie a bag. "Here." She stated as the other brunette took the bag from her. "That's the Hollyhock seeds you guys came for." Seeing their shocked and confused looks Audrey chuckled slightly at them. "Auroria is the only place in Auradon where these seeds grow so I figured that's what you'd come here for. Also I heard Mal and Malice muttering about them in their sleep."

Amy couldn't help but chuckle at the glares her siblings gave the brunette. "Finally, someone else has the gus to tell them they talk in their sleep." The pinkette said.

But before the conversation could continue they heard a lot of footprints walking towards the room. Audrey quickly turned and locked the door, hoping it would give the others a head start. "You guys need to go." She said as she ushered them to the balcony. "The barrier that senses your magic ends at the tree line. Walk into the forest before using any magic and they can't trace you." She explained and received nods in return. But the banging that started on her bedroom door was enough to snap them all out of their thoughts. "Go, you need to save Ben and Bree."

One by one the group climbed over the edge of the barrier, until just Amy and Audrey were left stood there. Carefully Amy climbed over the railing before she caught Audrey's eyes. "Maybe you're not so bad after all." The pinkette stated and the two teens shared a quick smile with each other before Amy continued her climb down.

The brunette watched as the group of VK's ran into the forest and disappeared in a cloud of purple, green and pink smoke. She just hoped they were able to do this. From what she had heard Mal and Malice talking about in their dreams they didn't have long to make this potion and save the royal twins.

As the smoke cleared around the group they found themselves in a different forest. But before they could take in their surroundings Lonnie handed the bag of Hollyhock seeds to Mal. "Should we decide who's going to take these back?" The purplette asked the group. "M? You okay?" She asked her brother, noticing him staring, seemingly, into space.

"You may want to hold off sending some to Fairy Godmother, Mal." Malice said before pointing towards a large tree. "Are those what I think they are?" He asked his sisters.

It took a few minutes for Mal and Amy to realize what he was talking about but when they did their eyes widened. "I think they are." The pinkette stated. Carefully the triplets walked over and Amy wordlessly summoned a bag to place the flowers it. They just couldn't believe their luck. They had managed to transport themselves right to where the purple flowers were. "I can't believe the Ragged Robin was this easy to find." The pink haired teen said accepting the bag of Hollyhock seeds from her sister.

"Yeah, I was expecting to have to search for it." Malice agreed, while Mal filled the bag Amy had summoned.

A few minutes later Mal stood with the bag in her hand full. "Got them." She said turning back to her siblings. Turning back to Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie the purplette cleared her throat, gaining their attention immediately. "I think you all should take these back. We will get the other two ingredients." She said.

"What!?" The four teens exclaimed in unison.

"I just think it's for the best." She stated looking at her siblings for a little help/back up.

Amy moved to stand beside her sister, gently taking her free hand as she did. "What Mal means is that we don't have to worry about running into our parent on the Isle like you three do. I mean do you honestly think they'll forgive you for choosing good? And god knows what Shane would do if he recognized you Lonnie. It's not wise for you guys to be on the Isle right now." The pinkette explained hoping that they would understand where they were coming from.

"Then there's the Forbidden Forest." Malice said, expanding on his sister's explanation. "We have no idea what to expect from there. But unlike you guys we have a little bit of protection. We're Maleficent's kids and and magical traps she set up there will recognize that. You guys don't have that kind of safety net."

Reluctantly the four teens nodded and Evie stepped forward to take the two bags from the siblings. "Just be careful, guys. Don't do anything stupid or reckless." She told/ordered them, before hugging each triplet in turn and allowing Malice to transport the four teens back to Auradon Prep. Each teen just hoping that things would continue to go relatively smoothly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	15. Forbidden Forest

As the smoke cleared the triplets found themselves in a different forest them they had been in before, this one completely different. Unlike the previous forest there seemed to be no sign of anything growing. Everything was black and dead. The trio had to admit the sight of it gave them chills. It was creepy to think that had Adam not sent the villains to the Isle they would have been born and raised here.

"Come on. Let's see if we can find this flower." Mal said, wanting to leave this forest as soon as. They may have five days left to get the remaining two ingredients but Mal already hated this place and they still had the Isle to contend with as well.

The trio walked carefully through the forest avoiding anything that looked even remotely dangerous and Mal tried to ignore the burning that was coming back to her hands. "Do you honestly think we will be able to find the bloodroot in here? It doesn't look like anything grows here anymore." Malice asked his sisters. He prayed beyond belief they would find it so they could save Ben and Bree but he wasn't completely sure anything could grow here. His question earned him a slap to his chest from Amy and a glare telling him not to think such things, a glare that he immediately paid attention to.

Mal, Amy and Malice felt like they had been walking forever. They hadn't realized how big the Forbidden Forest actually is when they agreed to do this and none of them particularly wanted to use their magic too much and attract unwanted attention. So the trio walked around the forest trying to find the plant they needed but even as dusk approached they weren't having much luck.

Coming across a clearing the triplets shared a look before sitting down in the middle of it. "God, I'm tired." Amy stated, leaning back against a rock that was behind her. "It feels like we've been walking forever." She groaned.

"Yeah, I know." Mal agreed with her sister. "I'm getting kinda hungry as well." The purplette admitted.

Malice looked between his sisters and had to admit he had never seen them like this. He'd never seem them almost admit defeat. "Why don't we rest here for a while and we can start fresh in the morning." The blonde/purple haired teen suggested. He wasn't exactly happy with the idea and he could see that his sisters weren't happy with it either. But he knew if they wanted to stand a chance of doing this and saving Ben and Bree then they needed to look after themselves at the same time.

Reluctantly both girls nodded and the trio tried their best to get comfortable. But as their eyes started to close they were jolted awake at the sight of dark blue magic swirling in the middle of them. All three of them shuffled backwards, raising their hands to attack whatever appeared there. But surprising the triplets, when the smoke cleared was a large basket with various items in it. "What the hell?" Mal wondered out loud and noticed that her siblings shared the same thought.

Carefully Amy shuffled forward and picked up the small envelope on the top of the pile. "Guys, this is all from Belle." The pinkette stated after quickly reading the note, earning shocked and confused looks from Mal and Malice. "Listen." She said before clearing her throat. "Mal, Malice and Amy, I hope you three are looking after yourselves. Mark my words we will be having a talk when you get back if you are not." Amy read and the trio couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed she would never be able to stop caring for them. "In this basket is everything you may need, Evie informed me you guys would probably be sleeping rough tonight in the Forbidden Forest. There is an Evie made backpack for each of you with a few changes of clothes and a shrunken sleeping bag inside it. Fairy Godmother said she had taught you how to shrink and unshrink items and you would therefore know what to do."

Sharing a look with her siblings Amy carried on reading the note, before they all became emotional. "There is enough food and water here for tonight and tomorrow, by which point I hope you will no longer be in that horrible forest. Please pop home before going to the Isle. We all want to make sure you are okay and Malia is missing her siblings. She refuses to let go of the stuffed dragon you guys gave her. Stay safe kids, Belle." Amy finished reading the note. But as she went to put the note down, she noticed something at the bottom of the page. "Oh wait, there's something else here." She stated. "P.S. In Mal's backpack you will find Evie's mirror. It has been enchanted so you three can use it to find the potion ingredient without Evie."

"Wow." Malice said, watching his pink haired sister place the note on the floor in front of her. "You know I was skeptical of their intentions at first but it seems Belle and Adam really do care about us." He said to his sisters with a small smile.

"Yeah, and guess what Ben told me before all this happened." Mal said gaining the attention of the other two. "Belle and Adam have temporary guardianship of us. But they won't for long as Aurora has asked to be our guardian." The purplette informed the other two shocking them. Seeing their wide eyed expressions Mal smiled at them. "That was my thoughts exactly when Ben told me." She stated.

"Maybe Prissy and her mom aren't so bad after all." Amy said with a smile. Mal and Malice nodded their agreement before the pinkette spoke again. "But were still in agreement that we hate Leah right?" She asked her siblings.

Mal and Malice couldn't help but laugh at this and after a few minutes Amy joined in. "Agreed." The purplette and blonde/purple haired teen said in unison as their laughter died down. They each grabbed their backpacks, immediately knowing which one belonged to who. Mal's was deep purple with a green and pink heart stitched on it, Malice's was green with purple stitching and Amy's was pink with black roses stitched onto it. Each triplets opened them to find matching sleeping bags and Mal immediately saw Evie's mirror as well. With a smile the trio sat, ate and talked with each other, each of them hoping that with Evie's mirror they would be able to find the plant fairly quickly tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	16. A Trip Home

**Surprise! Double update! I debated not doing this but I figured why the hell not. Also I wanted to thank everyone who has followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I would also like to give a huge thanks to PinkSakura271 for letting me use Amy (a lot) and MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use Malice (a lot), I love writing them and some of my stories wouldn't be the same without them x**

* * *

The triplets awoke with the sun that morning and they all had the same first thought, they had four days left. The trio ate a quick breakfast then, after shrinking their sleeping bags, they packed the rest of their water and Mal grabbed Evie's magic mirror. "Magic mirror in my hand, show where to find bloodroot in this land." Mal said to the mirror, surprised when it actually worked.

Carefully Mal led her siblings through the forest and seemingly back the way they came, but the purplette soon turned to the left and took them towards a part they hadn't seen before. Following the mirror they found the bloodroot just after lunch and after filling a bag she found in her backpack Mal turned back to her siblings. "What do you think guys? Do we go back for a few hours or do we just send this bag back?" She asked the other two.

"It's up to you two." Amy stated. Really she wanted to go home and see Malia, but her siblings true loves were on the line here so she would go along with what they wanted to do. She didn't think it was right of her to decide they go home when if the roles were reversed, and it was Henry, they would go along with what she wanted. So she stood there silently, looking between her siblings.

"I'd like to see Malia and check on Bree and Ben actually. What about you?" Malice asked his purple haired sister.

"Same." Mal stated before waving her hand and transporting the three of them back to Auradon Prep.

As soon as the smoke cleared around them the trio felt themselves being engulfed in a pair of arms. Looking up slightly they noticed it was Belle who was hugging them. "Thank god you three are safe." She whispered to them and they immediately smiled and returned the hug. As the former Queen stepped away from them the trio found themselves hugged again, this continued until Belle, Adam, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane had all hugged them. Only then did they notice they were in Ben and Bree's room.

It was at that moment the door opened and a very familiar and welcome voice sounded through the room. "Mally! Amy! Malice!" Malia shouted as she noticed her elder siblings. In a seconds she ran into their arms, throwing her stuffed dragon away in the process. She no longer needed it to feel close to her siblings, they were right in front of her. "I missed you." She told them and the trio teared up at her little confession.

"We missed you too, Lia." Amy told her little sister, kissing the top of her head gently. Carefully she took the bag from her purple haired sister's hand and reluctantly took a few steps away from her family. "I'll get these to Fairy Godmother, okay?" Mal and Malice nodded to her, wanting some time alone with Ben and Bree anyway.

"I go with you, Amy?" Malia asked her pink haired sister.

Seeing her older siblings faces Amy smiled. "Sure Lia. Come on then." She said before waiting for the young girl to grasp her hand and then leaving the room. Once the door was closed behind their sisters Mal and Malice turned to face Ben and Bree. Their faces showed their sadness that the pair were still unconscious, something Belle picked up on immediately.

"Why don't we all leave you alone with them for a while, okay?" The brunette mother suggested. Seeing the siblings nod she quickly ushered everyone out of the room and with one last look at Mal and Malice Belle turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Immediately Malice was beside Bree and Mal was beside Ben. Mal sat beside her boyfriend and as she gently took his cold, unmoving hand her emotions became too much. Placing her head on the bed next to her boyfriend Mal simply allowed herself to cry. She didn't bother trying to stop herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to anyway. She didn't even care that her brother was watching/listening to her cry. All she cared about in that moment was Ben and she just felt like she was failing him, after all it was her mother that had done this to him in the first place.

As Mal cried herself to sleep she had no idea Malice was going through similar feelings. "Bree, I don't know if you can hear me but I need you to come back to me. Mal needs Ben to come back to her as well." He said to his girlfriend. He could feel the tears building in his eyes but he didn't care. His own feelings coupled with hearing his sister sob the way she had been was too much for him to bare. "You guys have to come back to us, we're wrecks without you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Bree. I don't tell you enough but you are my everything. You're the love of my life, my best friend and the person I couldn't live without. Please come back to me." He said before starting to cry himself.

Three hours later Amy was heading to Ben and Bree's room. She had put Malia down for a sleep and was going to check on her siblings but was shocked to find Belle and Adam stood outside the room. "Oh god, please tell me that nothing has happened." The pinkette said causing the royal couples attention to be on her.

"No it hasn't." Belle said with a sigh. "We stepped out to give Mal and Malice some time with Ben and Bree, that was three hours ago." She said.

Amy immediately began to worry about her siblings and stepped past the former King and Queen to open the door. The sight before her made her heart ache. Both her siblings were asleep with their heads on their partners bed, holding their partners hand in one of their own and their faces were stained with tears. Still even though they had clearly been crying Amy also noticed something else, they looked peaceful. "Do you think we can leave them to sleep for a while?" She asked the royal couple behind her as she turned to face them. Seeing them nod to her she smiled. "Thanks. That's the most relaxed I've seen them in days and it's because they're with Ben and Bree." She explained before leaving the room, Belle and Adam following her. "You guys go get some rest, you look beyond tired. I'll stay and keep an eye on everyone." She said and the couple agreed reluctantly. They didn't want to leave their kids but they knew they needed sleep as well. So when Amy went back into the room they headed home.

 **To FashionQueen: Need you at Ben and Bree's room ASAP. x**

When the pinkette didn't get a response she began to wonder if Evie was asleep, until the door opened and a familiar blunette came barrelling through. "Amy? What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" The blue haired princess rambled as her eyes laid on the half fairy.

"Calm down, Fashion Queen. Everyone is fine but I need you to keep an eye on them until I get back." The pinkette told Evie.

"Why? Where are you going?" The blunette asked.

With an evil smirk on her face and an angry/evil glint in her eyes she responded with "It's probably better you don't know." That was the only explanation Evie got before she transported herself out of the room in a cloud of pink smoke. Evie just prayed she didn't do anything stupid or reckless.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	17. Heading To The Isle

As the pink smoke cleared around Amy she smirked at the sight before her. There was the door she needed and for once it seemed to be unguarded. The pinkette didn't know if that was a particularly good thing or not but she chose to see the good in it as it meant she would be seen entering this room. She quickly slipped through the doors, her eyes glowing as she looked at the small cage holding Maleficent. "Why would you do this!? I mean how could you!?" Amy shouted at the gecko angrily. "What will your curse do to them!?"

As the small gecko laughed Amy felt her anger rise. "Aww I'm glad my curse worked." Maleficent chuckled. "I'm guessing you've come here to ask for a cure?" The evil fairy asked the pinkette.

Scoffing Amy took a step towards the lizard, glaring as she did so. She hated the fact that Maleficent seemed to think it was a joke when Ben and Bree's life could be hanging in the balance. "Actually that's not why I'm here. We've found a cure we believe will work." She stated, smirking at the shocked look that spread across the lizards face. "What I want to know is what the curse is supposed to do and why you cast it on them."

"And why would I tell you that?" Maleficent sneered.

"I don't think you are in a position to start asking those types of questions, do you?" Amy asked, smirking even more as realization dawned on Maleficent's lizard face. "And believe me, after the way you've treated me and my siblings, I have no issues with giving you a taste of your own medicine. So, what's the curse supposed to do and why did you cast it?" The pinkette repeated her question.

With a snarl Maleficent looked at the angry pink haired teen. "Fine." The lizard snapped. "I cast it because just before the war I saw the future, when I would get off the Isle and get my revenge. I saw you three weak idiots fall in love with the beast offspring and that stupid prince of yours before you stopped me from getting my revenge. I knew if I could hurt you all enough then you would turn evil, sadly I didn't get to Hans in time to cast the curse on him as well. Unfortunately your little prince is safe." The evil fairy admitted.

Amy gasped when she felt nothing both truth and evil coming from the lizard. "No! The curse kills them doesn't it!?" The pinkette didn't need the lizard to respond verbally, the smirk she was wearing was enough of an answer. Conjuring a pink fire ball in her hands Amy's eyes glowed red and she walked closer to the lizard. "Is there any wonder why we all hate you." She stated.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! I am you mother!" Maleficent shouted at the pinkette.

The teen didn't even flinch as the Mistress of all Evil shouted at her. Maybe it was because the fairy was a two inch lizard or it could have been that she simply didn't care. "You may have given birth to us but you are certainly not our mother." Amy stated, her anger clear in her voice. She didn't even try to disguise her feelings. "As far as we're all concerned Belle is our mother, hell even Fairy Godmother has been more of a mother to us then you ever have. You just gave birth to us." The pinkette said angrily before throwing the fire ball as the cage, causing Maleficent so scurry away from it. An evil laugh erupted from Amy as she witnessed the lizard run from her magic. "If Mal and Malice lose Ben and Bree, I promise you the next one will not miss."

With that Amy transported herself back to her siblings. Seeing Amy arrive Evie hugged the pinkette and left. She noticed everything was exactly the same as when she left and she wasn't entirely sure of that was a good thing or a bad thing. The one thing she knew for sure was she was exhausted and with a mental prayer that things would work out Amy fell to sleep in the chair she was sat on.

The next morning found Mal and Malice reluctant to leave Ben and Bree's sides, and Amy didn't blame them one bit. But she also knew they had to get the last ingredient to save the twins. So they were once more in their Isle gear but as they looked around the beastie twins room they couldn't find their backpacks.

"Hey guys, here's your backpacks." Fairy Godmother stated as she walked into the room. "Carlos created some smoke bombs for you guys to use on the Isle, there's a few in each bag. And Belle has made sure you each have enough snacks and water to last a couple of days. She couldn't stand the thought of you eating the food on the Isle after Evie told her it was mostly mouldy and rotten." She explained as the triplets took their bags. Each of them looked inside and smiled slightly before closing the bags up. "There's one more thing." The Headmistress stated holding three leather cuffs out to the triplets.

Cautiously the siblings stepped forward and each accepted the leather cuff handed to them by the older fairy. "You must wear these at all times." Fairy Godmother stated, her voice serious. "These are magical cuffs. They will allow you to use some of your magic powers on the Isle. But try not to use your magic unless you absolutely have to." She explained, shocking the triplets. "I couldn't let you go there defenseless. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you three." She said. After slipping the cuffs onto their wrists the triplets hugged the Headmistress before Malice surrounded them in green smoke and they were transported to the Isle.

As the smoke cleared they realized they were in a small alley that led to the market. Cautiously the trio headed into the market place but stopped in their tracks then they heard "Amy!?"

The pinkette spun to face who had shouted of her and her eyes widened immediately. Running towards her was a very familiar auburn haired teen. "Henry!?" Amy exclaimed. "Oh my pink! Henry!" Amy shouted happily before rushing into her boyfriends open arms with a wide smile on her face. She was beyond happy to see him, she didn't even notice the sad smiled she was receiving from Mal and Malice. They were happy their sister was reunited with her boyfriend, all they wanted was her happy, but it also reminded them of their boyfriend/girlfriend laid in a bed in Auradon right now. Still they walked over and greeted the teen, trying to act like everything was normal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	18. On The Isle

After a few minutes of greeting Henry the trio realized they had to go. They had a mission they needed to complete. "How come you guys are back?" The auburn haired teen asked. But as he saw Mal and Malice's faces drop he instantly regretted his question. "Maybe I can help you?" Henry suggested. He knew immediately that something was wrong and he was prepared to do anything he could to help. Besides he hadn't seen his girlfriend in weeks, there's no way he was letting her out of his sight any time soon.

"Sure I guess." Mal said, seeing how happy her sister was to be reunited with her boyfriend. "Why don't you come back to Auradon with us after this as well." The purplette suggested. Ben had told her and Malice that he had planned to bring Amy's boyfriend over in a few weeks with a couple of other VK's to surprise her, so she knew it wouldn't be a problem.

"Are you sure King Ben wouldn't mind?" Henry asked the siblings.

With a small laugh Malice turned to the boy he was sure would be his brother-in-law one day. "No, he was going to bring you over soon to surprise Amy anyway." He stated.

Amy immediately hugged her siblings tightly. "Thank you guys." She said to them. She was beyond excited at the thought of Henry being at Auradon Prep, maybe they could be together like a normal couple there. They wouldn't have to hide their feelings for each other in Auradon and that was a thought that brought a smile to the pinkette's face.

"Actually it was Bree who mentioned it to Ben, not us Cherry Blossom." Mal said to her sister.

"Really!?" She exclaimed happily. Seeing her siblings nod she took hold of Henry's hand. "Remind me to thank Bree when all this is over." She said and the four teens continued to walk through the market place.

They walked in silence for a while but the trio had a few questions. "So, how badly have Bargain Castle and our hideout been ransacked?" Malice asked, all three of them shocked when Henry started to laugh. Loudly. "What's so funny?" The blonde/purple haired teen asked him. To say Henry was shocked would be an understatement.

"Are you serious!?" Watching the triplets nod the auburn haired teen's eyes widened. "Guys, the entire Isle saw you stand up to your mother, the Mistress of all Evil, and defeat her. Your hideout and your rooms at Bargain Castle haven't been touched. Largely out of fear of what you would do to people if you found out they had gone through and stolen your things." Henry explained to the shocked teens. "Haven't you noticed the way people are looking at you?" He asked them.

For the first time since they arrived on the Isle they looked around at people's faces. They could see the fear and concern in their eyes but most were trying not to show it. The trio couldn't believe they were getting this reaction but they had wondered why they hadn't been attacked the minute they walked in to the market. They were traitors and were expecting something to happen straight away, now they knew why it hadn't. They were feared now probably more then Maleficent had been and they had to admit that should make getting the Nightshade easier.

The four teens headed to the hideout and the triplets noticed that people were actually moving out of the way for them to pass. Once they were inside the familiar building Mal broke the silence that had descended upon them. "Well, that was just weird." She stated and Malice and Amy immediately nodded. "Anyway we need to find this nightshade, any ideas where we can look?" She asked the trio.

Amy and Malice reluctantly shook their heads while Henry just looked confused. "What's Nightshade?" He asked the triplets.

"It's a purple flower that we need to find for a potion." Amy told her boyfriend.

The four teens stood there for a few minutes before Henry remembered something. "I don't know if it's what your looking for but I do know where there is some purple flowers. But there's a problem." The auburn haired teen said. The teen didn't elaborate further until all three siblings raised an eyebrow at him. "I've seen them growing on the docks." He stated, as a way of explanation.

"Crap." Mal, Amy and Malice said in unison.

"We're going to need back up." Malice stated.

The girls nodded their agreement instantly. "I can always ask Freddie." Amy suggested and the other two agreed immediately.

"Should we maybe ask Jay to come and give us a hand?" Mal asked her siblings. "He's the best with a sword and we promised Fairy Godmother we wouldn't use our magic unless we absolutely had to." The purplette explained to the others.

"You know if you ask Jay to come Evie and Carlos are going to come as well right?" Amy asked.

With a sigh Mal nodded. "Yeah, but we don't have a choice. Uma has a full crew who will turn on us the minute they see us, five of us simply isn't going to be enough. What do you guys think?" The half fairy said. Amy and Malice nodded to their sister before she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she needed to do. _'Hey Fairy Godmother, we've hit a little problem. We could do with Jay right about now. Could you ask him to come?'_ She mentally sent to the older fairy, hoping that she would receive it and it wouldn't take long for the long haired teen to get here.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	19. Reinforcements

After the four teens had caught up, stolen something to eat and eaten it back at their hideout it was nearly dark. With a sigh Mal couldn't help but think that maybe Fairy Godmother hadn't got their message. "We should go see Freddie." Mal stated causing the three other VK's to turn to her. "It's been hours and I don't think Jay is coming. We need more back up then just us and our best hope is Freddie." The purplette explained.

Amy and Malice nodded to their sister, knowing she was probably right. ""Okay. Let's go, Leader Girl." The pinkette said to Mal. With the girls walking out of the hideout with their arms linked Malice and Henry followed behind them, side by side. None of them spoke and none paid attention to the many other villains who practically dived out of their way, they were all too lost in their own thoughts.

It wasn't long before the four teens reached a familiar dark shop. Walking inside Amy smiled at the dark haired figure who had their back turned to them. "You really should be more vigilant Dark Doll. Anyone could have just walked in here." The pinkette said.

Freddie spun around as fast as she could with a shocked look on her face. "Pink Thorn!? Oh my god! What are you doing here!?" The black haired teen exclaimed before rushing over to the pinkette she called her best friend. "I thought you were all staying in Auradon, what's changed?" She asked the triplets as she took a step backwards from the pink haired teen. "I wasn't expecting to see any of you again." Freddie said.

"We weren't expecting to come back if we're honest." Malice stated with a sad look on his face.

"A few days ago we found out that Maleficent had placed a curse on King Adam, which has effected Ben and Bree." Mal started to explain. "We've been gathering the last few potion ingredients we need and the last one is on the Isle, that's why we came back. We need a purple flower and Henry thinks he has seen it growing on the docks." The purplette explained to Freddie.

The black haired teen was shocked by this but immediately became concerned. "Wait, you three can't go to the docks by yourselves. Uma hates you and would have her crew attack you on the spot. You wouldn't even get to the flower let alone get away from the docks safely." To say Freddie was worried would be an understatement. She knew if the triplets went there alone it wasn't likely they would get off the docks.

"That's why were here, Dark Doll. We are hoping you would come with us for some back up?" Amy asked her best friend.

Without even a seconds thought Freddie responded with, "Absolutely. When are we going?"

Before any of the group could respond a familiar and very welcome voice gained their attention. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Turning they saw Jay stood with a smirk on his face, Evie and Carlos just behind them. What surprised them even more was Lonnie standing behind the three VK's. All of them were in Isle clothes and the triplets couldn't help but smile at them.

"Thank god you guys are here." Mal stated. She had never been more happy to see their friends in her life. She was happy her message had gotten through to Fairy Godmother, it had been hours since she had sent it and they all feared that the Headmistress hadn't gotten it. They had all been worried they would have no back up when they went to the docks, no one to help them with Uma. Now they had magic they didn't necessarily the back up but they wouldn't use their magic unless it was absolutely necessary. "I don't know when we should go." The purplette admitted.

"What about midnight?" Malice suggested, gaining everyone's attention. "Most of them would be asleep on the boat. We would have the best chance of getting the flower undetected then." The blonde/purple haired teen explained.

"I agree." Jay and Amy said in unison. With them now having some kind of plan the group of, now nine, teens headed back to the triplet's hideout. Waiting for midnight to come with the hope they would be able to get the flower and get off the Isle by morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	20. Finding The Nightshade

**So, there's only two more chapters left after this one guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

As it neared midnight the group left the hideout and made their way down to the docks. Each teen armed with a sword and Mal, Malice and Amy had their magic if it was needed. They reached the docks in no time and were pleasantly surprised to find it was empty, no one was around at all. Still they knew they had to be quiet. One of the crew members could wake up at any time. "It's over there. Is that what your looking for?" Henry asked the group.

"Yeah, that's it." Malice said. "Amy, Henry, why don't you two go and gather as many as you can. We'll keep an eye out for Uma and her crew." The blonde/purple haired teen suggested. Nodding Malice and Mal watched their sister and her boyfriend walk over to the flower they needed.

But as the pair started to gather the flowers the group had come for Mal and Malice heard footsteps heading their way. Turning they groaned as they noticed Uma heading towards them, the seven teens hands found the handles of their swords. "What the hell are you doing here?" Uma asked the group, more specifically Mal and Malice.

"It's none of your business, Shrimpy. Go back to your ship." Mal stated, hoping that for once the aqua haired teen would listen to them and they could get home. But as she looked at Uma she knew that wouldn't be the case.

As Uma turned to her ship Mal knew this would end in a fight. Mentally she spoke to her siblings. _Guys, if the fight gets out of hand you need to make a quick getaway. Amy, you transport yourself, Henry and Freddie back to Auradon, Malice you take Jay and Carlos, I'll take Evie and Lonnie._ She told them. "Harry! Get your ass out here!" The aqua haired teen shouted.

Seeing Harry, Gil and the rest of Uma's small crew running towards them Mal kicked the young sea witch before moving away from the others, knowing Uma would follow her. When the teen did follow her Mal drew her sword and turned to face the clearly angry teen. This was the start of their angry fueled duel. Mal was able to successfully block all of Uma's advances. The purplette had no idea how long they had been fighting but her arm was starting to ache and she wished she had kept up with her fighting training while in Auradon.

As Mal kicked Uma, knocking the sea witch to the floor again, she heard something break. Turning her head she saw both Malice and Amy standing over some seemingly unconscious crew members. Almost as if they could sense Mal watching them the pair turned to look at the purplette in time to see Uma swing her sword at the half fairy. Since she wasn't expecting it Mal wasn't able to block the attack, causing Uma's sword to cut her side.

"Mal!" Malice and Amy shouted in unison as they ran to their sister. Both of them sending a magical blast towards Uma, knocking the sea witch to the floor and causing her to hit her head. Neither cared if the aqua haired teen was okay they only cared about their sister, who was now holding her bleeding side.

One look at Mal and Malice knew they had to use their magic and get out of there immediately. "Amy transport Mal to Fairy Godmother. She'll be able to heal Mal's side. I'll get the others back and meet you there, okay?" He asked his pink haired sister. The pinkette instantly nodded but before she could speak Malice noticed Mal was about to argue with them. "No Mal, were not risking you making that injury worse. For once just listen to us." He stated, his tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

Reluctantly Malice headed to the other teens to try and gather them up and get them back to Auradon while pink smoke surrounded Amy and Mal. All of them hoping all this fighting would pay off and the potion would work.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	21. Threats & A Finished Potion

**One more chapter left after this one guys. I hope you like this x**

* * *

With a wave of his hand Malice surrounded Jay, Carlos, Evie, Lonnie, Freddie and Henry in green smoke and sent them home. He had told Amy he would be right behind her but there was one thing he had to do first. With a flick of his wrist he sent all the crew members flying, knocking a lot of them unconscious but he didn't care about that. "This is a prank or something! There's no way you can use magic on the Isle!" Uma exclaimed as she stood and watched Malice.

Turning Malice's face hardened as he took in the aqua haired teen. He couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips as he looked at her. Throwing a magic ball at the sea witch the haired teen knocked her sword from her hands, causing it to land in the water. With a smirk Malice stalked towards Uma, his smirk growing as he watched her walk backwards to keep some distance between them. His smirk only grew as he backed Uma against a wall and he was stood directly in fron tof her, meaning she had no where to go.

Still the teen sea witch tried to escape, but Malice wasn't about to let that happen. His hand shot out and gripped the other teens neck. As he lifted his free hand he conjured a fire ball and his eyes began glowing. He was truly a terrifying sight in that moment. "This isn't a treat Shrimpy, it's a promise. If anything, and I do mean anything, happens to my sister because of what you just did you'll wish you had never been born." He told her, a small part of him loving the fear that was creeping it's way across her face. "If you so much as look at either of my sisters in the wrong way again I'll see to it that it is the last thing you ever do. Do you understand me?" He asked.

Uma immediately began nodding her agreement, for fear of what he would do to her if she didn't. With an almost evil laugh Malice released his hold on Uma's neck and took a few steps backwards. "Just remember what I've said, Shrimpy. I hope I never see you again." The blonde/purple haired teen said before surrounding himself in green smoke and transporting himself back to his sisters.

 **Meanwhile...**

As the pink smoke around Mal and Amy cleared they found themselves in Fairy Godmother's office, the Headmistress seemingly oblivious to their arrival as she was stirring the potion. The pinkette quickly helped her sister to sit down in the nearest chair before walking over to the older fairy and dropping the bag of Nightshade on the table next to Fairy Godmother.

Startled Fairy Godmother spun around to face Amy, smiling as her eyes fell on the pink haired teen. But her smile soon fell as she noticed the worried look the pinkette had on her face. "What's wrong, Amy?" The older fairy asked.

"I need you to heal Mal. Quickly. Please." The pink haired half fairy said before gesturing to Mal.

Fairy Godmother couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she looked at Mal, who was still holding her bleeding side. Wordlessly the Headmistress conjured her wand from where it was now stored and took the few steps towards the purplette. Amy watched as without a word and with pain filled eyes Mal moved her hand away from her wound and the older fairy began performing a series of complex wand movements. The pinkette trusted Fairy Godmother implicitly but the pain she could see in her sisters eyes and it made her want to teach Uma a lesson for it.

The pinkette had no idea how long Fairy Godmother had been healing her sister but her attention was drawn away by a familiar presence. "How is she?" Malice asked his younger sister as the green smoke cleared around him.

"Better than she was." Amy stated, turning her head to look at her brother. "Where have you been? I thought you were right behind us?" She questioned.

Sighing Malice tore his gaze away from Mal and looked at his youngest sister. "I decided to teach Shrimpy a lesson." He stated. He fully expected to be yelled at by Amy for this. Her reaction however was not the one he expected.

"Good." Was all she said before they saw Fairy Godmother help Mal to stand from her seat. "Thank you Fairy Godmother." Both Amy and Malice said in unison.

With a slight smile the Headmistress nodded to them. "Of course. I'm just glad it wasn't anything too serious." She stated before turning back to the potion and adding the nightshade. "This will be ready in an hour. Why don't you go get changed and I'll meet you all in Ben and Bree's room." Fairy Godmother suggested and the triplets all nodded to her before slowly leaving the office. All of them hoping it had all been worth it and the potion would work.

 **One Hour Later...**

Exactly an hour later found Mal sat next to Ben's bed holding his hand, Malice sat next to Bree's bed holding her hand, Belle and Adam stood watching their children and Amy and Fairy Godmother watching everyone. All of them waiting for a sign that Ben and Bree would wake up. Fairy Godmother had given the twins the potion, now they were just waiting to see if it had worked.

After a couple of minutes everyone gasped and Mal turned around as Bree opened her eyes for the first time in almost a week. Malice immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, happy to see her awake. Belle, Adam and Amy hugged Bree as well with Amy practically refusing to let her go and constantly thanking her, but Mal refused to leave Ben's side. She was happy the brunette princess was awake but she wanted/needed Ben to wake up.

As the minutes passed Mal became more and more upset that Ben wasn't waking up. She couldn't help but think that maybe they had been too late for Ben, maybe he wouldn't wake up. Malice and Amy watched as their sister's emotions got the better of her and before long Mal's sobs were all that could be heard throughout the room. "God, Ben. Please wake up. Please. I need you, Ben. I love you. Please come back to me." Mal pleaded through her sobs.

Unknown to the purplette Amy and Malice shared a look, the blonde/purple haired teen nodding to his sister as they did so. Seconds later the pinkette surrounded herself in pink smoke and with the sound of her sister's heartbreaking sobs echoing in her mind she transported herself away.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter guys, and that you don't hate me too much for how I ended the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	22. A Last Attempt

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter x**

* * *

As the smoke cleared around her, Amy's eyes immediately found the cage in the centre of the room. Her anger grew and her eyes glowed bright red as she looked at the small gecko laid in the centre of the cage without a care in the world. "Last chance. Tell me how to reverse the curse on Ben." The pinkette stated as she walked closer to the cage, conjuring a fire ball in her hand as she did so.

Maleficent turned her small gecko head to look at her youngest daughter, smirking as she did. "Ah your potion didn't work I see. Well there's on ly one way to reverse it and that's to kill me. Something we both know you don't have the guts to do."

Amy immediately began glaring at the small lizard. The pinkette didn't think she could hate Maleficent more then she already did. But at this moment she has never hated anyone more. She didn't care that she was breaking Mal's heart by doing this and Amy hated the lizard/fairy for that. She wouldn't allow anyone to break her sisters heart, Maleficent included. "If killing you is what I have to do, then so be it." The pink haired teen stated before throwing the fire ball at the lizard.

Since Maleficent wasn't expecting it, she didn't have time to avoid it and the fire ball hit her. Amy watched ass the fire surrounded the gecko and the pinkette couldn't help but smile as the small lizard caught on fire. Amy continued watching until the gecko stopped moving and the flames went out. The half fairy knew by the flames going out that Maleficent was dead but she didn't care. The woman was never a mother to any of them and if killing her helped Mal get Ben back then it was what she had to do.

After making sure the gecko was indeed dead she transported herself back to Auradon Prep, hoping that it had worked and Ben would be awake. Her hopes were dashed however as when the smoke cleared she saw Bree, Belle, Adam and Fairy Godmother silently crying and Malice with tears in his eyes. Amy's own eyes filled with tears as the sound of Mal's heartbroken sobs reached her ears. The pinkette turned her head, unable to look at her sister crying. She was beyond grateful that Malia had been left with Evie and didn't have to see this.

"Mal, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" A voice croaked out and everybody turned stunned. Mal immediately stopped crying and lifted her head to look at Ben's face, a relieved cry escaping her mouth as she saw his concerned eyes looking back at her.

"Ben?" She asked quietly as if she was afraid she was dreaming. As the brunette teen lifted his hand and wiped some of the tears from her face she finally realized she wasn't dreaming. Ben was actually awake. "Ben! You're awake!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. The brunette King was bewildered at the reaction he was receiving from his purple haired beauty but pulled her onto his lap anyway.

The purplette's head rested in the crook of Ben's neck as the other came up and hugged Ben. Mal was still crying and she simply refused to let her boyfriend go. "Hey, I'm here. I'm safe and I feel fine. I promise." Ben told his girlfriend, wiping more tears from her face as he did so.

"Please don't leave me again." Mal said, more tears gathering in her eyes as she did so. "Please Ben. I love you, don't leave again." She pleaded with him.

With a small smile Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips lovingly against Mal's. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said to his purplette. "I love you too." Ben responded and Mal immediately leaned back into his side, soaking up the comfort he was providing.

As Amy looked at her older siblings she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. They were finally letting other people into their lives and letting others see their caring side. She couldn't have picked better partners for her brother and sister if she had searched for thousands of years. She was beyond happy they had found their happy ending after the hell Maleficent put them all through. If anyone else tried to separate her siblings from the loves of their lives they would have a very anger pinkette to deal with. But for now Amy was just happy that Ben and Bree were awake and her siblings were happy.

* * *

 **That's the last chapter guys. This story is finished. I hope you've had as much fun reading it as I have had writing it. Also a huge thank you to PinkSakura271 and MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery for letting me use their OC's. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and review this story, you've all been amazing x**

 **Now this story is finished I will be uploading the first chapter to my new story 'Sibling Love' after this. It also features Malice and Amy. Check it out :) x**


End file.
